Rescued Sibling
by Reincarnations
Summary: After thirteen years of being alive, Linger Nara is competing in the Chunin Exams. There is only one thing he isn't prepared for-his long lost sister is also entering and he doesn't know it's her.


_**Here is the sequel! Sorry it took me so long, had lots of homework and a brain fart.**_

_**I own nothing except the OCs.**_

_** I am sorry if the story is not accurate to the manga, I haven't read it in a while.**_

* * *

It has been so long since I have seen my twin sister. The only time I have ever seen her was when we were born. I'm surprised I remember her name.

How I remember is because I have a good memory like my beautiful mother. Like my intelligent father, I can come up with a plan that is guaranteed to work. I had my mother's Uchiha eyes, a dull black and at times turn into the Sharingan. I have my father's long raven hair, but after seeing him and my grandfather have the same hair style I was determined not to have it like that. My mother laughed her joyful laugh when I told her why I kept my hair down.

I was held back for two years because I was a smart elic to Iruka sensei. One of the students asked about a jinchuriki. Then Iruka told the class a story about how the ten-tailed demon was a horrific monster. I had yelled at him and nearly killed him. She's my sister's demon! Of course I'm going to defend her!

So I eventually had a class with the rest of the Kohona Eleven's children. I was on the same team as Lily, Kiba and Ino's eldest daughter. Our sensei was Tenten which worked out great since she's my aunt. Even though our team only consisted of three members, we still have one extra member! His name is Kira and he is only two feet tall! Yep, our fourth member is a dog.

Kiba and Ino had five children. Three boys, two girls. The other girls name is Inika and she is three years old. The boys' name are Bakon (5 years), Koda (7 years), and finally Kuramada (9 months). Kira is Akamaru's only kid, so naturally he would go with Lily.

Lady Tsunade had told us privately once Sapphire is saved, she would be on our team. I was ecstatic that my sister got to be on my team, but Lily had no clue who we were talking about.

The other two teams were Konoha Eleven's children. The first team was Sarato (Naruto and Sakura; boy), Hikasho (Tenten and Neji; boy), and Koija (Choji and his wife; girl) and their sensei was Lee.

The second team is Nioma (Shino and his wife; girl), Leo (Lee and his wife; boy), and Sanoti (Sai and his wife; boy). With an odd combination they had an equally odd sensei, Naruto.

Right now I'm getting ready for the chunin exam. Even though it's a couple of days away, it doesn't hurt to be prepared. Lily's parents and my parents are helping us. (Lily's other siblings were at their grandparents' except for Kuramada) We would take turns sparing with one of our parents while the others watch and see what we need to improve on.

I almost made my mother fall. Key word, almost. But she went down and swept her leg across my feet, causing me to fall. "How did I not see that coming?" I muttered rubbing my face.

She smiled and sat beside me. "You weren't paying attention. Anyone with a fast reflex can move out-of-the-way."

"It's always your reflex!" Lily yelled from her spot holding Kuramada with Kira laying by her side.

"And it's always your speed," I retorted. "Yet I don't call you out every time you're slow."

She immaturely stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes and a random thought popped in my head. "What would Sapphire be lacking at, if she was here?" I asked timidly. Most of the time when she is mentioned either one of my parents gets emotional or I would get emotional.

"Linger that is something that doesn't like to be brought up," Kiba pointed out.

He and Ino stared at their old teammates, as asking them if they were going to answer. Mother and Father looked at each other before coming to a silent conclusion. "Well," Father started out, "it would have to depend on what's she is like."

"But since she is the ten-tailed jinchuriki," Mother carried on, "it could be her emotions."

Lily tilted her head, causing her light brown hair to fall in sync. "What do you mean?" she asked while I said, "Why's that?" Kira barked confirming he wanted to know as well.

Father sighed and laid down beside me staring up at the clouds. "The demon isn't one that likes to hurt other living creatures that didn't deserve it." he replied after a while.

"So she won't fight anyone because she doesn't want to hurt them?" Lily simplified it, but she was still confused. "But why be a ninja if you don't like to fight?"

"That is something we will tell you later." Ino grabbed her youngest son from her eldest daughter, but held her hand. "We'll see you three tomorrow. I think Mom's getting tired of the kids."

The four of them left leaving Father and I staring at the clouds. After a while Mother was shaking her head. "If you two were the same age, I would've mistaken you as brothers instead of father and son." I laughed cheerfully while Father smiled. He sat up, brought Mother on his lap, kissed her lips, and then pulled back. Mother then grabbed his cheek and kissed him again.

"Eww!" I complained shielding my eyes. "No PDA!"

"You're thirteen, Linger." My mother stated with glee hidden in her voice.

"And I don't like girls. The only one I can stand is Lily because we're on the same team."

Mother raised her brow. "And what about me and your aunt, Mister?"

"You two aren't girls, your women and they are far prettier than girls." I answered smoothly.

Mother rolled her eyes while Father started laughing. "That is almost exactly what your father said to me once." After she looked up the sky, she got off of her seat and stood stretching. "Time to go home you two." We groaned and Mother rolled her eyes once more. "Why does it always feel like I'm raising two kids instead of one?"

"But you love me anyways." Father said as he reluctantly stood.

My family was amazing to me. But the dream I had both ruined it and made it better.

~RESCUED SIBLINGS~

I was walking down an endless hallway. My senses were telling me that another jinchuriki was near. I unconsciously growled and my chakra started turning black, like it does when I'm mad. That's when I realized something.

I wasn't in control of my body.

I started running down the vast hallways. I wanted to force my limbs to stop, but I couldn't. Then suddenly, I stopped in front of a door at the end of the hallway.

On the door was a mixture of the Uchiha signia, the Hyuga signia, and the Nara siginia.

I thought it was impossible for anybody to be all three. That's when I stupidly remembered that _I _am all three and so was. . . . my sister.

My hand stretched out to open the door. Inside a girl was lying on a bed wearing a beautiful kimono. She sat up and her black hair fell to the bottom of her back. "One more day," she whispered. "I'll see them in one day."

She sat on the bed and took of a locket, my _mother's _locket. The girl opened it and smiled, "Hopefully."


End file.
